


Blind Sighted

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collaboration, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Blind sighted.-Life pulls people apart. It has different plas for individuals. It takes people by storm. College was a fresh start a new start. Say goodbye to the old and Hello to the new. What will happen when the old steps in the picture three years later? A different time. A different place. A different you. Is the love the same?-This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Original Male Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Riverdale was a memory far in the distance for the core four. All spreading their wings heading to college. It was a vital step in everyone's life. 

Everyone deciding in which direction to go in. All their decisions moved them all across the states.

Betty Cooper in UCLA studying medicine. She wanted to specialise in trauma or psychology. 

Jughead Jones going to UC Berkeley doing creative writing.

Veronica Lodge at Havard.

Kevin Keller at Duke.

Archie Andrews in military school.

The serpents scattered around in both New York City and California. 

Yet everyone but Jughead and Betty stayed together. A five hour distance was too much for them. They were a couple that needed to be together. They had been through so much together it didn't even seem like a choice. They couldn't be hours apart and stay together. 

Yet that was three years ago. They all had one year to go before they gained a degree. Betty already planning on getting into an internship in the best trauma hospital. She wanted to pass the MCats. Yet she couldn't do that until she starts her internship.

They were all still friends except for Betty and Jughead. They haven’t spoken since the day they broke up. They went through so much together. They didn't know how to be exs without ignoring one another out their lives. They didn’t end on good terms either. They were always arguing.

It was painful how they ended but they dived into their new lives without a thought for one another. At least they tried. It was coming up on the weekend and Jughead was invited to one of his friends parties. It was at one of his friends beach house for the fourth of July. He was driving up to Los Angeles for the weekend. It was five hours away so he was leaving Friday. His girlfriend was coming with him. He was grateful for the company. They were on FaceTime while they packed.

"Baby what do I pack?" Jessica asked.

“Just pack normal clothes and a couple swimsuits. It’s nothing fancy.”

"I don't know what to pack. Which friend is it?" She asked packing her swim suits.

“The one from my creative writing class I was telling you about.”

"Sam?" Jessica asked.

“Yeah.”

"She's lovely. Will we finally meet her girlfriend Avery?"

“Yep.”

Jessica nodded as she started to hum a song. It was a song he used to hear all the time. A song he hadn't heard in a long time. Betty would sing it all the time. Baby your so classic. She uttered in song. He chose to ignore it.

"So are we drinking this weekend?" Jessica asked as her roommate came in. 

He picked her up scaring her. 

“We are.”

"Okay. Ryan put me down." She giggled.

“Ryan hands off my girl.” Jughead said.

"Calm down Jones. Jess is cool with it." Ryan picked her up again this time throwing her in the air. He caught her as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Put me down Ryry." Jessica moved some hair out his eyes.

Ryan would always do that. Jughead head on a run to calm down. Jughead hung up. He was getting mad. Jessica kept trying to call him but he ignored it. He would explain when he picks her up for the trip. He didn’t speak to her until he went to go get her Friday afternoon.

"Babe you okay?" She asked."I was worried about you."

“Yeah I’m sure you were so worried while you were flirting with Ryan.” He said annoyed.

"I wasn't flirting with Ryry." Jessica rolled her eyes.“You were.” "Whatever."Jughead rolled his eyes.

He just wanted to see Sam to rant. They made small talk during the car ride. They drove 3 hours before deciding to stop for the night at a hotel.

______

Meanwhile in LA: 

Sam was currently at her girlfriend flat with her roommate. They have been best friends since their first year in med class together. They were going to the same internship too.

"Av baby, B will be fine." Sam smiled.

"She doesn't have a cute outfit. We have been wearing horrible scrubs. We need cute outfits."

“Then let’s go shopping.”

"Sam save me." Betty said.

“Just go shopping.”

"Fine. I just haven't bought anything nice since Liam ruined my favourite clothes." She shrugged. "I love him but his anger issues are alot. No wonder he is a football player."

“At least he’s going to therapy now.”

"Thank god. If he didn't it was over." Betty said. "I do deserve some nice swim suits."

“Let’s go then.”

Betty grabbed her bag as she headed out with the girls. They headed to the mall. They all headed to forever 21 for the bargains. They each bought a bunch of clothes for the weekend.

"So who will be cooking on the bbq this weekend?" Avery asked.

"I will." Betty said.

“My friend wanted to help with it.”

"Sure. I learnt from last time. Avery gave me food poisoning." She looked at her. Avery just laughed. "It wasn't that funny when I was throwing up."

“It was a little funny.” Betty rolled her eyes playfully. Avery just smiled. "Is this guy a good cook?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. Apparently his ex taught him. They used to live together." Sam said.

“Oh, cool.”

"Yeah. Whatever you do don't say anything about her to him." Sam made them aware.

“We won’t.”

Sam nodded.

“Did she break his heart or something?” Avery said.

"Yes and no. They broke up due to distance. Yet they were madly in love." Sam told them.

Betty went silent thinking about Jughead. She tried not to think about him all the time. Sometimes she couldn't help it and let herself. He was her first love. She would always remember him. They were madly in. They lived together and did so much together. Sometimes its weird how she was in a new relationship.

She wondered what he had been up to. Everytimes she thought about him she would get emotional.

"Oh I bet he's so heart broken." Avery said.

“He was. He’s very happy with his new girlfriend though.”

"That's good." Betty smiled softly.

“I can’t wait for you guys to meet him.”

"I can't wait baby." Avery kissed her.

"I bet he's great." Betty drove them home.

“He is.”

The rest of the car ride was spent singing. They got back and started to pack for the weekend at the beach house. Luckily it didn't take long as they drove over before everyone.

Most of the people invited weren’t coming until the next day. That allowed Sam and Avery to have a romantic night as Betty stayed out their way reading on the beach front. She didn’t mind. She enjoyed relaxing outside. 

Betty loved the down time she gets. Being in medicine her and Avery get little down time. So they appreciate the time they get. They make it work though. Betty likes having at least one moment a week where she wasn't with Liam. Granted that was easier he's touring now.

He would message her most days. Sends her selfies. They mainly talked about him. She missed him but she liked her alone time. He would still ask about her sometimes.

Tonight Betty was on her Instagram when a picture got suggested to her. It was a memory from three years ago. Betty looked at it tearing up.

It was July 4. She was sat on Jughead's lap as they did sparklers. Jughead kissing her cheek. That was one of the good moments before the arguments started. She couldn’t believe how long ago that was. She reposted it to her closest friends story.

\- Times have changed. I'm almost a doctor now.-

She just thought back on the memory. Jughead didn't let her go. They were wrapped up together as he held her. She hated the sound of fire works. He would whisper in her ear calming her.

She teared up thinking about how he always made sure she was okay. Deep down she missed him. She missed all the little things they did for one another. Liam has never done sat with her whispering in her ear it's going to be okay. He tells her to man up. Yet he never listened to her story about how a fire work nearly blinded her as a child. How her father lit a faulty one and it came flying at her.

She remembered how Jughead would always try to make her laugh when she was upset. He listened to her and tried to make her smile. He always promised to protect her from fireworks and it was a little joke between them.

It's something she would always get emotional over on July the four and bonfire night. She couldn’t stop herself as she went to look for his Instagram.

It was filled with photography. The odd photo of him. He had aged so well. His girlfriend was stunning. Betty felt her heart tug but was still happy for him. Jughead deserved to be loved.

He did a ton of photo shoots of his girlfriend. There were a few of them together. She scrolled further down to where the photos of them were. He had removed the captions and removed her tag from them. Most of them were archived but a couple weren’t.

She just looked at the ones that were up. She let herself cry. They ended so badly it hurt. When they decided to call it quits love was still blooming but they were trying to push one another away. They feared if they didn't the distance would be too much.

She wondered what could’ve happened if they stayed together. She knew the outcome. Betty would have a ring on her finger. She blinked the tears away. She had to shut her phone off before she looked more into everything. With the decision she decided to shower and sleep.

She was excited. She knew she had to be up early to set up for the party. That didn't bother her. The girls were used to early morning's. Betty's always been a morning person. That hadn't changed. With excitement building up she sleeped into a slumber.

Avery and Sam woke her up early the next morning. She reluctantly woke up to help them. Refusing to change yet. She helped set it all up in her pjs.

“I need to go get the alcohol.” Sam said.

"Baby I'll join you." Avery said.

"Betty can you hold the fort down here?" 

"Sure. I'm just going to change to my shorts."

“Okay.”

The couple headed out to grab the alcohol. That left Betty alone in a house welcoming guest. Some she knew others she didn't. Only a couple people came before Sam and Avery got back. It was still early.

Once they were back Betty started the BBQ up. She heard Sam squealed signalling her friends were here. Betty headed over to meet them. Betty headed over to meet them. She wrapped her arms around Avery to see what they were talking about.

“They just pulled in. They’re staying the night too. It’s a five hour drive back home for them.”

"That's fine. It doesn't bother me." Betty said.

“Okay.” Sam smiled.

The couple walked up to them bags in hands. Sam pulled a bag from them. Avery hugged them introducing herself.

"Do you need help?" Betty asked putting her phone away.

“Yeah, thank you.”

Betty took the bag of the man only to lock eyes with him. A blast from the past was locking eyes with her. Blind sighted she was shocked. Dropping the heavy bag on her toes.

Avery picked the bag up for her. She nudged Betty out her staring state. "B show them to their room. It's the one next to yours. I'lll get the rest of their bags." Sam said.

Betty just nodded at a loss for words. Jughead was staring right back at her. She was trying to speak but just uttered random words out. 

“Come on baby.” His girlfriend kissed him, breaking him out of his daze."Its this way." Betty practically ran to the stairs. Jughead and Jessica followed her."It's just there. I have the smaller room. My boyfriend is playing a game tonight. So he's not coming. He also hates Av so that's another thing. He's also in a different state. I'm just going to go on a run." Betty rambled.

She felt like she was on verge of a panic attack. Betty ran off. 

“That was... strange.” Jessica said. 

Jughead just shrugged. They headed into their room. He sat on the bed staring at the door.

"We should see if she's okay. She's without her partner on the holidays." Jessica said.

“I think she’ll be fine. She was just rambling.” He shrugged.

"She looked like she is having a panic attack. Poor girl should be on medication."

“We don’t know her babe. Don’t worry about it.” Jughead said. He just kissed her.

"Fine." Jessica kissed him back.

Betty was in her room trying to call Liam. After last night letting letting herself think about Jughead to him being here was too much. He answered right away.

"Hey baby." She teared up.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

"Yeah. Just one of those days." Betty whispered.

“Don’t be sad baby. You should be having fun.”

"Kind of hard when my boyfriend is miles away. I don't take to my family properly. I'm having a bad day." She wiped her tears away.

“Maybe I can try and stop by later tonight.”

"You have the game. It's fine, I'm just going to sit by the fire." Betty whispered.

Maybe have a panic attack because of the fireworks. She thought to herself.

“Are you sure? I’m in Vancouver. I could probably stop by for a few hours.”

"No it's too far. It's okay, call me tonight. You didn't the other night." She sat up.

“I will tonight. I promise.”

"I have to go. The girls are shouting me." Betty said.

The call ended and she was needed on bbq duty. Sam told her Jughead would be helping her. All she did was nod and headed to work. He came up to her. He saw her throw the burgers on the grill with so much force. She was emotional and he could tell.

“What did those burgers ever do to you?” He teased. Betty laughed softly. "Everything." She joked back.

“You don’t mind me helping, right?”

"No I don't. It will be nice one year without a panic attack from the fireworks. I mean this was bound to happen at some point." She pulled her sunglasses down to hide her teary eyes.

Jughead nodded.

"You look good Juggie." Betty handed him the spatchul. 

“So do you.”

"You're being too kind. I'm a over worked med student who's trying to find an internship for surgery."

“You’re a doctor? I wouldn’t have expected that.”

Betty nodded. "In my last year before I'm at a teaching hospital. Are you that famous author yet? I can't find you in book shop."

“I’m not published yet.”

"You will be." Betty threw sausages on.

“Maybe someday."

"You will be." Betty repeated. "You know what's funny. I didn't even know you were coming. How can a guy named Jughead go unnoticed in a conversation?"

“I have no idea”. He laughed softly.

"This time three years ago we at the Andrews place celebrating Fred's life." Betty wiped her tears away. "I miss him."

Jughead nodded.

"Sorry." She whispered.

He just shrugged. Betty just looked at him. She was taking in all of him. He didn’t notice.

"She's stunning." She uttered.

“Jessica?” Betty nodded. “Yeah she’s beautiful. She’s the love of my life.” She winced at that nodding. “I’ll be right back.” Jughead said. He stepped aside to smoke a cigarette.

Betty turned away from him to cry. She was with Liam. So why did that hurt her so much to hear? Maybe because she didn't know if she loved Liam. How can you know if you love someone if you hardly see them.

He came back a little bit later. "You know they will kill you. Try switch to patches." Betty suggested.

He just shrugged. 

“Trust me I’ve tried to get him to stop.” Jessica smiled coming up to them. “He’s always smoking, cigarettes, weed, all of it.” She kissed his cheek.

Betty gave him a look. Addiction ran in his family. She excused herself needing to this in small sections. Jessica helped Jughead with the food.

___

Hours passed and night fell. Sam and Avery were ready to set the fire works off. Betty sat inside as everyone headed out. Jughead and Jessica cuddled up on a blanket outside.

The fireworks began setting off. Betty was inside frightened rocking herself whispering for them to stop. They had two hours of fireworks. She kept looking at Jughead to calm her down. She couldn’t believe he was there. It wasn't working though. All she witnessed was them making out. 

Betty put her head between her legs. Jughead headed in to grab drinks. “Betty?” She couldn't speak she was shaking that much. “Shit. The fireworks.” He said. All she managed was a nod.

He sat next to her. She was shaking rocking herself whispering its just elements. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty leant into his embrace still shaking.

“It’s going to be okay.”

She shook her head no. "They go on for days after." She uttered.

“They’re not going to hurt you.”

"They can." Betty's breath was uneven.

“You’re inside. They won’t.”

All she did was nod. "I...I'm sorry... I don't like people se-seeing me like this. It's happened every year. Liam tells me to man up." She sobbed trying to calm herself down.

“I’ve seen you like this before.”

"It's worse." Betty jumped.

Jughead nodded. He rubbed her skin softly how he used to. It was helping, she stopped rocking and her shaking began to stop. She close her eyes holding him. He just sat there. 

"You should be with your girlfriend." She whispered.

“Probably.”

"It's okay." Betty looked at him. "You didn't come here to protect me from the fireworks." Jughead got up. “You should go sit in your room. You probably won’t hear much in there.”

"I can I tried. They're everywhere." She whispered.

“Just come with me.” He said. She followed him upstairs. He told her to go in her room and get in bed. That’s what she did. He came in with his noise canceling headphones and handed them to her.

"Juggie are you sure?" Betty asked.

That nickname was banned at his college. He hated hearing it from anyone but her.

"Yes, deserve to have some peace." Jughead smiled.

Betty hugged him tightly. She thanked him profusely. Jughead nodded, heading back to Jessica.

Betty placed them on her head instantly calming. She felt better having them on. This day had been emotional draining for her. Seeing him was a shock to the system.

Yet it was sort of healing. Seeing him after three years knowing they were on some what civil terms made all the pain worth it. It made the years of ignoring one another worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have lost chapter 2 and I can't find it anywhere. Luckily this still follows on from it. Im so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A few weeks passed and July the fourth was a distant memory. Betty was back at college doing her classes with Avery. Liam was back and nagging at her. He was always nice on tour.

Jughead was back into his normal routine now. He barely thought about Betty. 

Betty was walking home from class as she accidentally messaged Jughead a nude thinking it was Liam.

“Shit!” She sighed.

She instantly wrote something out but it was too late be responded.

J: why would you send me this?

B: it was meant for Liam.

J: please don’t contact me again.

B: Juggie it was an accident. I'm so sorry.

He didn’t answer her. He just blocked her number. Betty rang Sam up in a panic.

“Hey B.” Sam answered.

"Is Jughead with you? I accidentally sent hil a nude. It was for Liam." She explained as she got a message.

V: hey its Veronica. I'm in town can we meet for drinks.

Betty responded back.

B: yes I need a drink. I miss you.

“He’s not with me. He wasn’t in class today. Him and Jess are having problems.”

"Fuck! Can you tell him I didn't mean it?" Betty asked.

“Yeah I’ll text him.”

"Thank you. I'm heading to a bar to meet my friend but call me." She told her.

“I will.”

"You're the best. No wonder Av loves you." Betty ended the call.

Betty got ready before heading to meet up with Veronica. She just changed into jeans and a jumper. They met up in a bar near the hotel she was staying at.

"V!" Betty hugged her from behind.

“Hey B.”

"I saw Jughead last month. He's happy in a relationship. I accidentally sent him a nude earlier. I thought it was Liam." She ranted, drinking Veronica's drink.

“Seriously?”

"Yes. Liam been wanting sex for awhile. Kve been too tired. Tonight I was in the mood. So I sent him this photo." Betty showed her.

“And Jughead got pissed off at it?”

"It was an accident. Apparently he has been having relationships problems. Does Arch know what?" Betty wondered.

“I don’t talk to Archie anymore.”

"Are you dating anyone?" She wondered.

"Reggie." Veronica smiled.

“That’s great V.”

"I love him. He's changed so much." Veronica told her.

"That's amazing." Betty hugged her.

“So Jughead is having relationship issues?”

"Yep. He blocked me so I can't ask why." She drank her drink."I thought about him since then."

“Maybe they’re breaking up.”

"Maybe." Betty smiled softly."V what does it say about someone if they had a sex dream?"

“I don’t know. What do you mean?”

"I had a sex dream about Jughead. It was that time I had sex with Liam." She confessed.

L: come home! I want you! I need you! I'm hungry for you

B: no I'm out.

L: but!

B: no I'm out with V.

"It was better than the sex I had that night."

“Well you did always say Jughead was good.”

"He was." Betty nodded.

Betty got a text from Sam. 

S: Jughead is in LA without Jessica.

B: what? 

"V!"

“What?” Veronica said. 

S: He’s staying at the beach house for a couple days. He asked for the key.

"Jughead is in LA. An hour away." Betty gasped.

B: does he want to be alone? What's happened.

S: they’re on a break. He said he wanted to drive up and stay for a couple days to clear his head.

B: ask him if he wants me to join.

S: I think that’s something you should talk to him about. 

“Are you going to go see him?”

B: he blocked me.

"He blocked me. I don't think so." Betty sighed.

S: then go see him.

B: okay.

"Fuck it I want to see him." Betty said.

“Let’s go then.”

Betty nodded. 

Veronica got up and showed her to her car. She was so kind to drive her there. Betty didn't have a car in LA. She borrowed Avery's. 

They drove to the beach. Betty smiled at Veronica. She hugged her and told her there's a cafe she can hang in. Betty walked up to the beach house. She knocked on the door nervously.

He answered it. He sighed when he saw her. “Why are you here?”

"To do this." Betty cupped his face kissing him. Jughead pulled away. “You have a boyfriend. Jess and I are just on a break.”

"I don't care. Liam has anger issues. The scars on my body are from his anger. I don't care Jughead." Betty looked at him.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Tell me to go and I will. If not I want to kiss you. I'm sick of being the perfect student. The perfect girlfriend."

He just looked at her as Betty looked back at him. He wasn’t going to tell her to go but he wasn’t going to tell her to stay. She stepped closer to him holding his shirt. He just looked at her.

"Tell me to go or I will kiss you Juggie. I want to feel your lips against mine again."

He stayed silent.

Betty pulled him in for a kiss. She needed his lips on hers. Especially after the sex dream. Jughead kissed her back. She smirked into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. She had dreamt about this throughout the years. Betty should feel guilty but she didn't.

They stepped into the house together. He closed the door behind them. Their lips still close together. All Betty did was deep the kiss. He just kissed her back. Shortly after she pulled away. He just stood in front of her. Betty smiled at him as he looked at her.

"What Juggie?" She moved his hair out the way. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” Betty's smile disappeared. "I'll just go." She whispered.

“Don’t.”

"We're going to do something you will regret." Betty stepped closer to him. He didn’t say anything. "I deserve to let go. So do you."

Jughead nodded.

"Can we just watch a movie like old times?"

“Yeah.”

Jughead took her to the living room. He switched on her favourite movie as they sat with a pillow in between them. He would glance over at her every few minutes. He saw her pushing the pillow off. He just looked at her. She looked back at him moving where the pillow was.

He focused back on the movie. It was coming up to the sex scene. All Jughead could think about was that photo. He just sighed to himself.

"Why are you sighing?"

“I’m not.”

"You are. Look Juggie those nudes weren't for you. But I hoped you liked them." Betty blushed.

“I know they weren’t for me.”

"Did you like them?" She wondered.

Jughead nodded. 

Betty smirked to herself. He just watched the move."So this break?"

"How did it start?" Betty questioned.

"She kissed her roommate."

"Well she is a bitch. You are amazing."

Jughead shrugged.

"Jughead take what you want for change." Betty told him. "I mean you deserve to take things you want. That's what I've been doing. I'm figuring out the safest way to break up with Liam."

Jughead nodded.

"What do you want Jughead? You used to tell me everything."

“I don’t know.”

"Av does this with me." Betty tugged him outside and sat them on the beach. "We head to the closest beach. We sit down and close our eyes. So tell me what you see?"

“This is stupid.”

"Forsythe just do it. I will pull out my blackmail." Betty told him.

“Blackmail?”

"I still have that video of you singing and dancing to Dancing Queen." She smiled.

Jughead rolled his eyes. She smirked showing him the video. “I have blackmail on you too.” Betty giggled moving to sit on his lap. "Like?" She asked.

“All my hidden photos and videos on my phone are all of you. I have videos dating back as long as I can remember.”

"I bet they're not bad." Betty moved his hair out the way.

“See for yourself.” He handed her his phone.

Betty flipped through them. She was laughing at most of them. She came up to the worst one. Where she fell into a mud puddle as she was dancing around.

“You filmed this?” 

“Yep.”

"Why?"

"It was too cute not to." Jughead said. Betty just smiled. He took his phone back and put it away. “It’s getting late.” He said.

"And?" She didn't understand what he was getting at.

“I should get to bed.”

"You're a night owl." Betty smiled. He shrugged. "I'll go then."

Jughead just nodded whilst Betty climbed of his lap, messaging Veronica.

B: can you pick me up?

V: I can tomorrow. Reg called he surprised me on a date.

"V can't pick me up. Can I stay?"

“Yeah sure.”

"At least I don't have class or work experience tomorrow." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded.

He told her the spare rooms. She went to the one she stayed in before. Stripping down to her underwear she laid in. Jughead was getting a shower before bed. He let his thoughts slip back to earlier.

He couldn’t get the image out of his head. Betty was still so perfect to him. Her breast had grown and she had more curves now. He wanted to kiss down her body. He wished he still had the picture to look at again. He felt like a creep for thinking that. She was just so perfect. He couldn’t help but think about her as he started to touch himself. He was so in his head he didn't hear the door open. 

Betty needed the toilet and the closet one was the Jughead was in. She slipped in to hear Jughead touch himself. She didn't know what came over her when she slipped in the shower. She saw him running his hand over himself with his eyes closed.

"Its not technically cheating if you do it yourself." Betty slipped her panties down.

“Betts...” He opened his eyes.

"I want you Juggie. I know I shouldn't but I can't help but think about you." Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. Betty held him closely enjoying the kiss. "I know it's wrong but it feels right. Why? Does this make me a bad person?" She uttered into the kiss.

“No.”

"How? I'm technically being a home wrecker and I don't care." Betty depend the kiss.

“Me and Jess are on a break.”

"True. This is dangerous for me and for you. But I want it so badly." She glanced at him.

Jughead just kissed her. Betty kissed him back. She brought his hands to feel her scars. He started to kiss her neck. He heard her moan deeply. He started to kiss down her body. Betty smiled softly moving her hands into his hair. Jughead sucked a hickey onto her skin.

"I missed that." She moaned. Jughead smirked. "More." Betty tugged his hair softly.

“Tell me what you want.”

"I want you but its dangerous. He could kill you." She sighed.

“I don’t care.”

Betty nodded. "I just want you." Jughead kissed her. He felt her long legs wrap around his waist. He pressed her against the wall."I want you in bed." Betty blushed.

“Okay.”

Jughead picked her up carrying her to the bed. He laid her down kissing her chest softly. As she moaned she rubbed his chest moving her hands down to his thighs. She gently cupped his balls. Jughead moaned softly, kissing her.

Betty deepened the kiss as she fondled with his man hood. He was hard as a rock as she teased him. He groaned softly. She missed his moans. That encouraged her to finish him off between her lips. Once he came in her mouth he flipped them over kissing her. He could taste himself on her just before he went down on her.

Gently spending this legs she saw her wet juices flowing. Small teasing licks glided through her pussy. Moans filled the room. He pushed his tongue deep into her moving her way up to her clit. Betty moaned his name encouraging to work faster. 

Liam never hits her clit. It was embarrassing how fast she came. In that moment they both kissed one another lovingly. Betty says working Jughead up again so she could sink onto him. Jughead wanted to be on top. He kissed her and got on top of her. She moved her hand over him to get him hard again. 

"I miss having you on top. I'm always the top now." Betty smiled.

“I like being on top.”

"Oh I know." She giggled.

Jughead smiled at her. Betty moaned as she gripped onto his back. He kissed her softly thrusting into her. Her fingernails digging into his skin slightly. He had missed the feeling.

He started off fast and hard. It was filled with love and passion. They had three years of catching up to do in one love making session. He kissed her scars and all over her body. That's when the sex switched to sweet and tender. He went slow but deep. It was soft but touching when they came for one another.

Jughead collapsed on her, completely exhausted."Wow." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled at her. "I needed you."

“And I needed you.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him back smiling. He pulled out of her and lied down next to her. Her head instantly on his chest. It was nice to be held by one another.

He couldn’t help but feel the slight regret of the moment they just shared. He hated that he felt that way but he was technically still with Jessica. Even if she did kiss Ryan. Jughead just had sex with his ex.

He kept reminding himself that they’re on a break. They could always get back together but would they now. He just wanted to spend the next couple days with her.

Betty held him kissing his chest softly falling asleep. She hasn't fell asleep this easily in years. 

Jughead held her back trying to push her guilt away. Him and Jess was on a break. It looked like Betty was in an unhappy relationship like her how Alice and Hal were. That broke his heart.

For now he would spend the next day with her seeing where this would take them. They both knew deep down it would be a day of pretending of being in the past before the present takes over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following morning Betty woke up to Jughead. She knew in that moment she missed this. Jughead was still fast asleep. She started to press kisses all over his body. He began waking up wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Morning." Betty uttered. He kissed her softly. She kissed him back. "Can we not leave this bed?" She giggled lightly.

“I’d love that.”

Betty snuggled into his side. She messaged Veronica that she doesn't need a lift. As she did that Jughead started to kiss down her body. She hummed in delight. Soon he was down far enough that he was under the blanket completely. Betty just giggled. He spread her legs and leaned in to move his mouth over her.

"Juggie." Betty smiled. "What about breakfast?"

“Shush.”

Betty giggled at him opening her legs for him. It's like she had been sex starved and needed more of him. He pulled one of her legs up onto his shoulder as he started to use his tongue on her.

Her breath began to be uneven. Her hands gripping the sheets. She had missed his tongue, his lips, his arms and so much more. She just missed him. She allowed herself to relax around him. Even after all this time he still knew exactly what she liked.

It was like they were in their bedroom keeping the noise down on a Sunday morning. It only took him a minute to get her to finish.

"I've missed that." Betty pulled him up to kiss him. Jughead kissed her back."Can I return the favour?" She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Betty climbed on his lap. She grabbed her bag pulling out some vaseline. That acted as love slowly gliding over him. He groaned softly. Betty smiled at him as she held on him tightly. Jughead smiled back.

He bit his lip trying not to come in his hands. Yet he couldn't. Betty winked at him wiping the cum of her hands. She cleaned her hands and him off before getting back into bed with him.

"Can you surf?" Betty asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

"Want to go with me? I haven't hit the water in awhile." She smiled.

“Sure.”

"I can make us breakfast first?" 

"I've just eaten." He winked.

Betty laughed a belly laugh getting out of bed. He got up and pulled his underwear on. Betty had a spare change of clothes in her bag. She always did incase she had something happen to hers in class. 

They got changed heading down to the ocean. They decided to just get food after."You know I'm pretty good." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“Yeah?”

"Yep. I want to see your moves." She uttered seductively. Jughead smirked at her.

Betty had Avery's board and Jughead had Sam's. They both swam out on the boards together. There were a few big waves but not many. That was perfect for them. It allowed them to talk like old times. They sat on their boards as they talked.

"What novel are you working on?" Betty smiled.

“I’ve been having a lot of writers block lately.”

"Well a drive out normally fixed that. I took you on mini adventures for your photography. That helped, does Jess do that?" She wondered.

“No.”

Betty traced her hand through the water. "How can I help? Shall we go on a drive to antelope valley?" She suggested.

“No, it’s fine. I just need a break from stressing out over my writing. It’s too much. I’m just starting to think I’ll never be published.”

"You will. You've just not found the right one yet. Send them everything even New York, Chicago, Seattle and others. If you want your dream your willing to move." Betty encouraged him.

Jughead nodded.

"Take a break from writing after college. Travel do something that sparks the writer in you again." Betty smiled.

“Yeah maybe.” He shrugged.

"What?" Betty splashed him.

“Nothing.” He smiled faintly.

Betty smiled at him sticking her tongue out at him. He splashed her. Betty giggled splashing him more. She felt like a teenager again. Jughead saw a big wave coming towards them. They both stood up on their boards riding it. Betty fell off as Jughead managed to ride it.

He swam back to her after. Betty headed back to the shore as she sat on the board watching him. He rode a wave to shore before walking up to her.

"Show off." Betty teased. He laughed softly. “Let’s go make breakfast.”

Betty followed him as she carried her board inside. She sat on the counter watching Jughead make food. He made them pancakes and bacon. Whilst Betty watched him they had a knock on the door. Betty beaded to see who it was. She opened the door to see Liam.

"Liam why are you here?" Betty asked.

"I tracked your phone." He shrugged.

"What the hell?!"

“What are you doing here?” He said.

"I'm here with a friend. Why the hell have you tracked me here?" Betty questioned him.

"You weren't answering me. I wanted you." Liam smirked at her.

"I didn't give you permission for you to have a tracked on my phone. Do you read my messages too?"

“No, I just wanted to know where you were.”

"I'm with my friend! Why track me!? A call could have worked." Betty snapped.

Jughead heard Betty getting distressed and headed over to her.“Betts are you okay?” He said, coming up behind her. 

“Who the fuck is this?” Liam said.

"This is my friend Jughead. This is my boyfriend who put a tracker on my phone without my permission." Betty sighed.

“Hi.” Jughead said. He was intimidated by Liam.

"Liam why?" Betty asked upset. "That's the last straw."

“Come on let’s just go.” Liam said.

"No! Its over." Betty told him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

"No! You have hit me! You have shouted at me and now this!" She cried.

“So what are you cheating on me with this scum?!” He pointed to Jughead.

"No!" Betty lied to protect Jughead.

“You’re a terrible liar! Did you fuck him?!”

"No!"

“You’re lying!”

"Last night but you've been neglecting me for years!" Betty slammed the door in his face. Liam got the door open again. He was furious. "Jughead run!" Betty ordered.

Jughead made a run for it and tried to get out through the back door. Liam bolted after him. He was a lot faster than Jughead. Betty ran after them. Liam caught up to Jughead. They were out on the beach. He shoved him to the ground and started punching him. Betty caught up to them pushing them off one another. 

“You’re a whore!” Liam snapped at Betty.

"You have not given me the right love! Jughead did! You're like my father!"

“Fuck you! I’m leaving.” Liam stormed back to his car.

"Great!" Betty screamed.

Jughead brushed the sand off of himself. Betty helped him up wiping the blood from him. "Let me stitch you up."

Jughead nodded as they headed inside. Betty apologised profusely.“You have nothing to apologize for.”

"He did this because of me." She whispered stitching him up.

“It’s okay Betts.” Betty nodded crying. Jughead just hugged her."I'm sorry."

“Don’t be.”

"I need to finish this stitch." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She pulled away to finish his stitch with ease. “We should shower.” Jughead said.

"I just want to hold you." Betty whispered shaking. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. "I know this is only for a day."  
Jughead just looked at her. "Jess will want you back." She whispered. He didn’t say anything. "I'm just happy to have this day with you." Betty held him tightly.

“I’m staying here for two more days before I drive home.”

"I have work experience tomorrow." Jughead nodded. "Can I come over after?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Thank you." Betty pulled him up.

"Lets shower."

They headed to shower and made love.

______

The following day Betty went to the hospital. She worked all day. She then rode the bus to see Jughead. When she got there Jughead was in bed watching a movie. Betty crawled into bed exhausted.

"I missed you." Betty yawned.

“Hey.”

"Hi." She hugged him. Jughead kissed her softly. "How was your day?"Betty wondered.

“Boring.”

"Why?"

“I just watched movies.”

"Well I got puked on." Betty teased.

“Really?” Betty nodded. Jughead just laughed. "I've not showered yet." Betty teased."Jokes on you."

“You’re gross.” He teased.

"I had no time."She sat on his lap teasing him.

“Shower now. I’ll order food.” He smiled. "Okay." Betty kissed him. He kissed her back. She smelt as he pulled away.

She got up to go shower. He ordered food to be delivered. Whilst she showered Jessica rang. He ignored it. She left a message.

J: I want you back.

Jug: you kissed Ryan.

J: I'm sorry

Jug: I just need time.

J: okay. I love you.

Betty came and hugged him from behind. She kissed his neck. "I have class tomorrow. I have my final exam. Then the rest is work experience till my acceptance letters come in." Jughead nodded.

"So I can come visit you and meet your friends."

“Visit me?”

"If you'd like." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"If your not with Jess." She added. He nodded again. "Anyway, now I'm clean can I finally hug you without gagging?"

Jughead smirked at her. "It reeked." He tickled her.

"It was a little boy." Jughead just hugged her. She hugged him back. "What if you ever have a little boy and be throws up?"

“I don’t really want kids.”

"Oh, you used too." Betty yawned.

“Not anymore I guess.”

"That's fine." She said.

Jughead nodded whilst Betty just hugged him closely. "People change and that's fine." She told him as food came.

They cuddled up in bed to eat. Jughead just hugged her. He had missed her so much and knew in a few days this bubble they've allowed themselves to have will be gone.

That night they allowed themselves to be 16 again. 

To be young and 16 again was something of a life time.

Now they live different lives but could they make room for one another together?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

3 months later:

Betty had completed her course. She had completed all her work experience. Now she was waiting to find out what teaching hospital she would be attending.

Betty travelled five hours to go see Jughead each month. He was back with Jessica. They both made mistakes and agreed to wouldn't happen again.

Betty was visiting Riverdale and everyone was back home for a weekend. It was Archie's birthday and there was having a party.

Jughead would be there with Jessica. Reggie and Veronica was there for Betty. Sam and Avery was allowed to come too as they've became close friends with Archie over the years.

Archie was surprised when he saw Veronica was coming. She had cheated on him in their first year of college. He wanted to invite her anyways.He saw her hand in hand with Reggie. 

She came to apologise to him. She pulled him aside. Betty nodded her head encouraging her.

“Hi...” Archie said.

"Archiekins, I came to apologise. I shouldn't have cheated with Reggie. You were away all the time. Then you started touring. I was alone and afraid. He comforted me. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I have a present for you."

He didn’t say anything.

"I know you won't accept my apology but here." Veronica passed him a ring she designed. “Thanks.”

"I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek.

Archie just walked away. He headed to the boys. Veronica sighed and headed to Reggie. He hugged her tightly. "You tried babe. Head over to Betty she needs us." Veronica nodded. She saw Cheryl and Avery with her.

"Has she told you guys?" Veronica asked.

"I didn't." Betty sighed.

“Told us what?”

"I cheated on Liam. I had sex with Jughead. But Liam put a tracker on my phone. Now I'm free and I'm heading to Seattle in a few weeks." She confessed.

“Seriously? You slept with Jughead?”

"Great now the judgement. Fire away." Betty stood waiting.

“We’re not judging.” Betty nodded. "I need you to block me from Jess. She wants me dead."

“She knows you two hooked up?”

"Yes. He told her the truth because she kissed someone else." She confessed. Jess headed over to them.“She’s coming over here B.”

"I'm going to see T." Betty told the group.

Toni and Sam was talking to the lads.

“Betty.” Jess said. She turned to her."Yes." Betty cursed, mentally in her head.

“Me and Jughead are happy. Please leave him alone tonight.”

"I'm just going to tell him I'm leaving the state." Betty told her.

“Okay.”

Betty headed over to him. She wanted to tell him in her room. He was talking with Archie.

"Can I steal him Arch?" Betty asked.

"Sure, bring him back."

Betty nodded.

It was easy to get him there. He needed a break from the party. Betty sat at her window looking at her.

"It only felt right telling you here." Betty whispered.

"What?" Jughead asked.

"I'm moving to Seattle."

“Oh... that’s great Betty.”

"Yeah... Jessica told me to leave you alone. You said she was the love of your life. I can't take that from you. I love you and I always will. I just wanted to say goodbye and I love you." Betty ranted.

Jughead nodded.

"I'm sorry." She teared up. She just played with her bracelet. It was the cuff he gave her."I'll let you go." Betty kissed his cheek.

“Bye Betts.”

"I hope it could have been different." She placed the ring in his hand."Wait Betts!" He grabbed her hands.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Why so far?" Jughead whispered.

"To get away from Liam. Its the best teaching hospital. Also so you can be happy." Betty confessed.

"I am happy." He told her.

"I have to go Juggie. There's so many times I've drove up to ask you to come with me. But I get to your door, I hear you happy with her and I turn around."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"I'm sorry. She's going to kill me saying that." She sighed.

Betty walked out. She headed back to the party. She hugged Archie tearing up.

"You better come back safe." Betty told him.

"I promise I will. You better write letters." He told her.

"I will." 

Jughead came over with Jessica. "Archie, how are you? Please tell Jughead to move in with me." Jessica smiled.

"Now Jug why aren't you jumping at the chance at that?" Archie questioned.

Jughead shrugged.

"You should. Come with me man." Archie headed outside to the tree house.

“What’s up?”

"Now tell me the truth."He told him, sitting in the tree house."If you tell me what's bothering. I will tell you what's on my mind." Archie added.

“I still love Betty.”

"Go tell her. If you do, I will tell Veronica I still love her." He looked at the girls from the tree house."We deserve to be with the ones we love." Archie looked back at Jughead.

“But I also love Jess.”

"Well you need to tell Betty before she goes."

The boys looked at the girls. Jess was talking to Cheryl and Toni. Betty was laughing with Veronica and Kevin. They were copying Betty's bad dance moves.

"Explain to her. She will understand, she always did." Archie sighed.

"Take your own advice." Jughead teased.

"It's not so easy." He laughed.

"What happened to us? We used to be able to talk to them with ease." Jughead laughed softly too.

"We headed in different directions. We were afraid of losing each other so we pushed each other way before anyone else could." Archie admitted.

"When did you get so smart?" Jughead hugged his friend.

“I’ve always been.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Jughead teased.

"Come on lets tell the girls." Archie rolled his eyes."V, B! Come up!" He yelled to them.

The girls headed up. The sat with them. All their posters and photos were still up. They used to have movie date nights in the tree house.

"Veronica got a concussion there. She stood up hitting her head when Mamma mia was on." Betty giggled.

"It wasn't funny." Veronica pouted.

"It was." Jughead agreed with Betty.

"She hurt herself. It wasn't." Archie smiled at Veronica.

"What did you guys want?" Veronica wondered.

“To talk.”

"Okay." Betty smiled.

The girls sat in between the boys. Betty smiled at Jughead. "I bet they will be kissing in five minutes." Jughead teased.

"Five dollars your on." Betty smirked.

Jughead smiled at her.

"So?" Veronica asked.

"I still love you." Archie confessed like word vomit.

“Really? Arch I’m with Reggie.”

"I know but Ronnie, I've never stopped. I'm going on tour next month for 6 months. I had to tell you just incase." He rambled.

“I just need time to think Arch.”

"I know but I had to tell you beautiful."

Veronica nodded.

Archie climbed down the tree house to see Mary. That left Veronica following him down leaving Betty and Jughead alone.

“I wanted to talk to you too.” Jughead said.

"Okay." Betty smiled at him.

“I’m just going to straight out say it. I’m still in love with you.”

She looked at him with a small smile. "And you're in love with Jess too. I know." She held his hand. "I could tell. Everytime I drove up I could hear the happiness in your voice."

“I’m just so conflicted.”

Betty cupped his face. "Its okay Juggie." She teared up. "I'm the past and she's the present. We have so much history and I love you too. But I will never take a love away from you." She cried onto his hands as kissed his palms.

“But I love you.”

"I know but you need to do what's best for you. I'm moving away and I will be at gate 3 at half 6 in the morning next week. I will understand why you chose not to come. For the first time in your life chose the better person for you. You deserve the world." Betty kissed his hands more.

Jughead just looked at her. She looked back at him. She needed to do the right for him. Betty knew what ever choice he makes it will be the right one for him.

“I should... get back to Jess...”

Betty nodded.

Jughead let go of her hands and got up. She watched him go as she waited to get down. Once they were all down Betty decided to go on a walk with Kevin. She told him everything about her conversation with Jughead.

"Do you think he will show?" 

Betty shook her head no.

"You want him too don't you?" Kevin asked.

"I've never stopped loving him. Its been so hard without him." Betty cried. Kevin hugged her tightly. "You're doing the right thing. You're giving him a choice. You know he deserves love. He's a good guy and you are a good women by doing that."

"You really think so." Betty whispered.

"I know so." 

Betty hugged him tightly. "Remember when I came out to you here." Kevin smiled.

"I do. I remember you crying and then I cried. I was happy for you. You were and still are so brave." Betty told him.

"So would it be a good time to ask you to be my maid of honor?"

“What? Seriously Kev?!” Betty said excitedly.

"Fangs proposed last month." Kevin showed her the ring.

“I’m so happy for you!”

"Thank you. What do you say? Next year my maid of honour?" He hugged her.

"Yes of course!" Betty kissed his cheek. Kevin hugged her happily. 

“Here’s a tip for you B, guys like Jughead need to be told what they want. If you think he’s better off with Jess, tell him. If you think he’s meant to be with you, tell him.”

"I don't know Kev. It's been so long without him. That day with him I was so happy. I didn't care that I was exhausted from a day at the hospital." She smiled.

“Do you think he’s happier with you or her?”

"I want to say me but I don't know." Betty laid her head on his shoulder.

"My sweet bumble bee. Just go for it. I'm always team bughead." Kevin encouraged.

“You were team me and Archie for a little bit.” Betty teased.

"A thing of the past. My bughead heart is real. Now go get your man. I need my bridal party on his terms for the dance." He smiled.

Betty ran to go find Jughead. She got back to the Andrew's to see everyone sitting around the fire. Mary starting to let fireworks go. Betty began flinching.

Jughead got up and headed over to her. “Betts let’s go for a walk.” She nodded shaking. They started walking off. Jughead held her close.“You need some noise canceling headphones.” Jughead teased.

"I'm a little skint from moving." Betty shrugged. "About that, pick me, choose me, love me. I know its scary going back to the past but worth it. Those twos days we spent together was the happiest I've been in awhile."

“You want me to end things with Jess?”

"That's still your choice. I'm just telling you how I feel." Betty jumped at the firework.

Jughead nodded. She looked at him shaking like a mad woman. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Juggie." Betty whispered tracing the outline of his tattoo.

“Of course.” He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him smiling."Thank you for walking with me." Betty told him.

"I wanted too." Jughead told her.

They walked to the river and back before the fire works were over. As soon as he was back Jess took him to the five seasons.

Betty just sighed. She headed to her childhood home with Sam and Avery. The girls liked being in Riverdale. In was a nice change from the business of LA. It was a nice break away. 

They all got in late and headed to bed. Well the girls had a little fun as Betty headed to bed. She didn't know if Jughead would come to the airport but she said what she needed too. 

_____

A few weeks later it was the day Betty left for Seattle. She said her goodbyes to Avery and wished her look. The plan was to go to the same teaching but she didn't want to leave LA and Betty needed too.

The ride to the airport was nerve wracking. Betty had no clue if Jughead would show up. She still didn’t think he would. She was waiting nervously. She waited half an hour and still nothing. That's when she started to head to her gate. 

“Betty!” She heard him yell.

Betty turned around to him smiling. He ran up to her. He didn’t have a suitcase or anything so Betty knew he wasn’t coming along.

"Oh." Betty teared up.

“I just needed to see you.” He said. “I can’t just leave my life behind Betty. It’s a far move... I’m not even done school yet.”

Betty nodded. "I understand." She whispered.

“I ended things with Jess.”

"Really?" Betty whispered. He nodded."Why?"

“I love you.”

Betty dropped her bags hugging him. Jughead hugged her back. She looked at him. "I love you. I have to go but please follow your heart." She kissed him softly.

"Last call for gate 3!"

Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him back before she had to pull away.

"Maybe we'll meet again." She looked away crying.

Jughead nodded.

He held her tightly before her gate was closing. Betty looked at him as he nodded. She sprinted to her gate checking in. She looked at him as he mouthed I love you. 

She mouthed it back. 

Betty had to run through to make it to her plane. She sat on the plane crying. Maybe things would be different in a few years. 

Maybe life would be ready for them. 

Maybe they had to be separate a little longer before they could understand and appreciate the importance of one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the collab with @kisvids

2 years later-

Betty Cooper was well underway her surgical residency training. She had completed her year in general now she had 4 more years to go until she was qualified in neurological surgery.

Betty loved what she did but she missed her friends and family. She was currently on her way to New York for Kevin's wedding. She had missed out on the stag do she organised as she was working.

She was excited to see everyone. She knew Jughead would be there. She couldn't wait to see him. He had finally got published. 

His life was finally going as planned. There was just one thing missing. Her. He was ecstatic to see her. She knew someone was picking her up from the airport but she didn't know who?

Jughead was going to pick her up. He couldn’t wait. He was so excited to spend the next few days with her. Standing at baggage collection station. He had a sign wrote for my Juliet in bold writing. He was sitting there looking for her.

Kevin told him she had cut her hair into a shoulder length bob. That she looked tired and had more bags beneath her eyes. Jughead didn't care because when he spotted her she was still the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

“Betty!”

"Juggie!" Betty dropped her bags running too him. He ran up to her and hugged her, picking her up. Betty couldn't help but cry. He wrapped his arms tightly around her."I thought Kev was picking me up." She smiled.

“I wanted to see you.”

"I'm glad it's you. I have a gift." Betty pulled out a small box from her suitcase.

She handed it over to him. It was an engraved old ink pen she found in a charity shop. He opened up the box. He looked at it and smiled at her. He loved collecting old writers equipment.

"Its nothing much but it's for you my beloved author."

“I love it. Thank you.” Betty smiled as she held her hand out to him. "I'm excited for a break." She smiled.

He smiled at her. "Apparently I'm staying with V and Arch eith their little one year old. She told me she was pregnant my bring the Hunter to see me." Betty told Jughead. "And Cherly has a baby with T. A little girl called Cherry."

“You could stay with me instead if you want.”

"Please, are you in a hotel? Have you moved here?" Betty followed him to his car.

“I’m staying in a hotel. I still live in California but I’m in the process of moving to Seattle.” Betty looked at him in shock. He just smiled at her. "Really? Why?"

“To be closer to you.” Betty smiled at him. "You're so sweet."

He just smiled softly. She kissed his hand. He helped her get her things in the car. Betty smiled at him. She couldn't help but spank him softly."Sorry it was tempting me." Betty blushed. He laughed softly. "Sorry." She giggled.

“Don’t be.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her. She couldn't help herself but kiss him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty held him close. They pulled away to drive to the hotel. They were meeting everyone at Kevin's for dinner. They had the kids there. They had a couple hours of free time to get settled in before.

"So Juggie shall we go get me a copy of your new book?" Betty smiled.

“Really?”

"Don't kill me but I didn't have time to get it." She blushed.

“I have a copy with me that you can have.”

"I want to buy it to support you." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“You don’t have to.”

"Let me." Betty hugged him kissing his neck.

Jughead closed his eyes and moved his neck to the side to give her more access. She kissed him up and down. He pulled her onto his lap. Betty giggled hugging him. He smiled at her.

"Tell me what I've missed." Betty smiled.

“Not much.”

"Liar." She teased.

"Its true. Sam and Avery got secretly married. I killed them for the both of us." 

"What? I thought they were still engaged." 

Jughead shook his head no.

“I can’t believe they got married without us.”

"Tell me about it. They did it in Vegas." He laughed softly.

Betty just laughed. 

He smiled at her. He missed her laugh. He just missed her.

"I've missed you so much Juggie. It's insane but I think we're stronger now than we were 16. We've experienced the world individually and want to experience it together."

Jughead nodded.

“I’d love to.”

"Juggie will you be my boyfriend again?" Betty kissed him lovingly. He kissed her back. "Wait till you see my dress." She moved his hair.

“Yeah?”

"Yep its yellow." Betty told him. 

"I can't wait." Jughead held her close to her.

"Guess what!" She excitedly squealed.

“What?”

"I'm head intern. Which means I'm on track and I get to help in a surgery." Betty's eyes lit up.“That’s amazing Betts.”

"It is." She kissed him. He kissed her back. They kissed a little while before they had to leave.

_____

At Kevin's: 

Betty and Jughead headed in hand in hand. They heard the noise of crying and laughing children. She heard Kevin stress out over the flowers and laughed softly. She went to go find Kevin. Jughead followed her. He couldn't help but laugh as she mimicked Kevin until he noticed her.

"What are you laughing at Hunt?" Kevin bent down and tickled him.

"That would be his favourite auntie." Betty said.

“B!”

"Stop worrying about the flowers." She hugged him.

"Okay, I won't worry now your here." Kevin smiled. 

"Good." Betty kissed his cheek.

"Don't give all your kisses away." Jughead pouted.

"You're going to have to wait baby. My nephew and niece needs snuggles."

"Baby?" Kevin smirked.

"Kev meet my girlfriend. You know her." Jughead smirked. Kevin smiled excitedly. Betty picked up Hunter blowing raspberries into his cheek. He laughed so softly. "Auntie B is so lucky." She told him.

"We're both so lucky." Jughead kissed her cheek.

Betty smiled at Jughead. She put Hunter down to get fed. Betty then sat in the corner holding Cherry. She sat feeding her happily. Jughead sat on the arm of the chair smiling at her.

They all spent the night together enjoying one another's company. Everyone was happy catching up.

A few days passed and Betty was kissing Jughead awake as she had to get to Kevin. It was the big day and Betty was excited. 

"Morning baby." Betty kissed his chest.

"Morning." Jughead smiled.

"How are you?" She asked, kissing his lips.

"Amazing. I get to see you in a beautiful dress." 

Betty giggled at him as he picked her up. They kissed lovingly heading to the shower. They made morning love before heading to get ready in the bridal parties. Jughead was so smiley. Sam thought it was hilarious.

"You love puppy." She teased. "How is it having her home?"

"Sam I'm so happy. We had sex this morning. It was amazing. I can't keep my hands off of her." Jughead blushed. Sam just laughed. "Its like we're 16 again. I want her forever."

“You should propose.”

“I want to.”

"Really? Do it! Who cares about following tradition. You're moving to Seattle for her." Sam squealed.

Fangs headed over to them. "Do it man. I'll get Kev to throw the flowers to her."

“I need to get a ring.”

"Give me a minute." Archie said. He rang Mary up to bring them Mell's ring.

Alice passed away last year. She left her grandmother's ring to Mary to give to Betty. Mary came around instantly with Hunter and handed Jughead the ring.

“Thank you.” Jughead said.

"It's Alice's grandmother. She gave it to me before she passed to give to Betty. They didn't speak but she wanted to know she's proud of her." Mary hugged him.

"Are we all set?" Fangs asked.

"Yep."

"I'm getting married and Jughead is getting engaged!" Fangs smiled.

Jughead smiled excitedly. He suddenly got a message from Betty. It was a photo of Betty in he dress.

J: so beautiful

B: thank you. I feel pretty.

J: you always are.

B: we're on our way. I have a nervous Kev.

J: I have an excited Fangs.

All the cars pulled up half an hour later. They were at the church. All the bridesmaid and groomsmen walked up hand in hand. They separated to different sides.

Fangs and Kevin walked one another down to the alter. Betty was smiled ecstatically for her friend. Jughead looked at her like she was holding the whole world. He then switches his focus on his friend. He was so happy for Kevin and Fangs. They've wanted this for so long. 

Both the men held one another's hands shaking. The ordain began the ceremony. It was such a beautiful ceremony. Seeing two souls coming together after so long. By the end there wasn’t a single dry eye in the crowd. 

They walked out hand in hand to lady gaga. Everyone was smiling following them. They had their after party at a speak easy half an hour away.

Jughead walked up to Betty. Betty instantly kissed him. He kissed her back happily. She wrapped his arms around him."Let's go before we hit traffic." Jughead squeezed her sides. She nodded and kissed him again.

The couple made their way to the venue. They headed in to see the happy couple making their rounds saying hello to their guests.They headed to sit down in the booth. The first thing Betty did was remove her heels. Jughead was waiting for the food.

"Did I tell you how handsome you were?" Betty smiled rubbing her feet."Also I have snacks in my purse for you."

"You Betty Cooper are an angel." Jughead kissed her.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. Jughead sat next to her taking the crips out her purse. They sat together for a little while before Kevin wanted Betty.

"B could you get my flowers. It's time for the flower toss." Kevin hugged Fangs.

“Of course Kev.”

Betty ran to get them. She threw them over to him as he caught them. Fangs whispered in his husband's ear the plan. Betty headed back to Jughead. Jughead smiled at her. Betty kissed him happily. 

"Go catch the flowers." He mumbled into the kiss. 

"I don't need flowers. I have you."

"Please go catch them." Jughead smiled.

"Fine but I'm competitive." Betty got up on the dance floor.

Jughead smiled and watched her. Betty watched her friend throw the flowers. All the girls were trying to catch them. Somehow Betty caught them. Jughead walked up to her.

"Told you I'm competitive."He smiled at her."Why so smiley food isn't open." Betty teased. She wrapped her arms around him yawning.

"I love you and tradition being tradition." Jughead pulled out the ring.

“What do you mean?”

"Mary me? You're the next to get married now." He smirked.

“Seriously?” 

Jughead nodded, showing her the ring."That's my great grandmother's." Betty teared up nodding. She held her hand out for him to put it on her. He kissed her lovingly after putting the ring on her finger. Betty was crying holding him close.

"Why couldn't have we do this at 18." She teased.

Jughead laughed softly. Betty cupped his face happily. He kissed her. Wrapping her arms around him she looked at the ring lovingly.

“I love you.” Jughead said.

"I love you too Juggie. I always have and I always will."

Jughead picked her up as they kissed lovingly in the middle of the dance floor. They had all their friends and family around them, smiling happily.

All these years she felt like she had been blind sighted by life throwing all these different curve balls. Her not knowing where life would take her.

That first initial break up was life shattering. All they've ever known was one another. They were blind sighted by the new life they were heading into.

Yet a love so strong would always come back home. A soulmate connection would always bring them home.

Despite being blind sighted from their journey of life. The one good thing was they found their way home. They would always find their way home. A love so bright like there's. Lights would shine time back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. Thank you for all the comments. You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids.
> 
> Check out or other collabs and my individual fics

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids 
> 
> You can find ki on Instagram @kisvids.
> 
> Show some love to your fanfic authors. Comments and kudos always appreciated


End file.
